Bella Werecat 1
by A.rose23
Summary: Bella is happy living in Phoenix with her mother and Phil until everything changed right before her eyes and 4 days later she's living in forks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A smile stretched across my face as my mother and Phil's car came around the corner of our street as I sat on the front porch with my treasured copy of 'Withering Heights', I glanced down to my book, smile still in place, until I looked up. Panic raced through me as I watched a huge truck tip as it rounded the corner too fast and swerved, everything slowed as I watched my mother laugh at something Phil said before they saw the trucks trailer heading straight for them, shock and fear raced across their faces as I stood on the spot frozen. The trailer and car collided with an explosive BANG! I ran over to them, but my legs felt as though they were made of lead, I made it over to them just in time to hear their hearts stutter to a stop before I screamed and fell to the ground as I was wrapped in numb blackness.

The past few days have been a blur, Paramedics, papers, The morgue, flowers, funeral plans, coffins and numbness, I hadn't slept in five days and I hadn't felt anything since the day it happened, I was going through the motions but I was a shell, dead.

I woke up Sunday morning and prepared for the funeral, Charlie was coming, and he was taking me with him, back to forks.

Charlie and I hadn't spoken since he had arrived in Phoenix, after the funeral and wake; we had driven back to the house and gathered my bags, before driving straight to the airport and boarding a plane, now pulling up in the driveway of my old and new home I saw Jacob and Billy Black on the front porch through the heavy rain, I hadn't noticed it before but now I wondered how Charlie had been able to drive in this without my enhanced vision.

I climbed out of the car and grabbed my bags from the trunk before running at human speed into the house after Charlie before heading upstairs to where my bedroom had always been, I took in the room as I saw that Charlie had put in an effort to make me feel okay being here, the only things that remained the same were my statues and pictures as I began putting my clothes away I spotted a picture of my mother and I, it was my 5th birthday and she tried to make me me a pink barbie cake and nearly burnt the house down, Charlie rushed to the supermarket at the last minute and bought the one I had wanted, Charlie took the picture and the proof was his finger in the edge of the picture, I felt a sad smile climb over my features, I heard the door close softly behind me and spun to see Jake watching me with sad eyes as he opened his arms to me. Before then I hadn't noticed the tears steaming down my face, I fell into his arms finally letting the pain back in as sobs racked my body as Jake held me and reassured me that everything would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last night, after I had cried for several hours Jake had stayed the night and we had talked only about our feelings, how he felt when his mother died and how I felt when mine did. Jake was a great friend, he just knew when you needed to laugh or cry, and he knew how to make it happen, by the time we had both fallen asleep on my bed I could feel myself coming back from the black hole I had buried myself in after the accident.

This morning I had gotten up early and cooked us all breakfast, I could feel myself getting better, I knew it would always hurt but I had started to move on with my life, So I had decided to go to school once I'd found out from Charlie that he had already enrolled me at Forks High. I put on my mask and got dressed for the day in fashion, I wore my skin tight Black skinny jeans, a deep red ruffle blouse, black studded boot heels and leather jacket, I'd curled my dark mahogany hair and even put on some mascara and eyeliner.

I walked out into the kitchen with my usual swagger and attitude before saying goodbye to Charlie, Billy and Jake, sending my thanks his way, before borrowing Jakes bike he brought down for me in his truck to get to school.

As I made my way to the administrations office I heard peoples whispers

_"Who is __**she**__?" _

_"Is __**that**__ Isabella Swan?" _and

_"Damn, She is __**HOT**__" _So I flashed them a smirk as I walked by.

As I stepped into the small warm office a perky middle-aged woman who gave me my timetable and books greeted me, commenting that the whole town had been waiting for me to arrive and that she was sorry for what had happened to my mother, my smile faltered at that before I forced it back in place, thanked her and went on my way.

I made my way to biology fairly easily where I sat down in the only empty seat at a desk beside a gorgeous bronze haired guy, 'hmmm...' I contemplated as I looked at him; a smirk over took my face as I took out my books, feeling his stare before turning to him,

"Hey, I'm Bella, Who are you?" I asked sticking my hand out to shake,

"Edward Cullen" he replied shaking my hand "A pleasure to meet you."

My eyes widened as his rock hard, icy hand closed around mine and I recognised the distinct sent of vampire, and then I saw his eyes, they weren't red! They were a pretty golden butterscotch colour! I knew he wouldn't be able to tell what I was so I brought my acting skill out to play and decided to hunt him down at lunch,

"Well I'm sure it is", I said confidently before turning to the front of the class as the teacher began to talk.

As soon as the bell rang Edward was out of the classroom, I hurriedly packed my books away and walked out of the room casually looking around to search for him, when I couldn't see him anywhere I took a deep breath in through my nose and followed his sent, I found him sitting on the opposite side of the cafeteria with four others at the furthers table, I slowly made my way over their pretending to walk to the other exit before making a b-line for their table and pulling out a chair. I quickly sat down a smirked at them before linking my arm with Edwards in a show of confidence,

"So Eddie boy, Wanna introduce me to the family?" I smiled sweetly, he looked angry, uncomfortable and startled be my sudden appearance before he answered,

"Rosalie and Emmett" he said pointing to a drop dead Gorgeous Blonde with a killer glare on her face and a huge bear-like man with dark hair and bulging muscles,

"Ya'know, you'd look even more beautiful if you didn't look so unhappy" I commented, She just glared even more and this time Eddie joined in before he pointed to the last two "Alice and Jasper" he ground out through his teeth,

Again they were both beautiful, but that's what you expect when dealing with vampires, the male had blonde hair that reached almost to his chin and he was covered in scars, I felt my eyes widen a little and a slight shiver ran through me at the sight, before I turned to the small pixie-like one, as I met her eyes I gasped, it was like someone had electrocuted me as gravity shifted, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, I knew in that second that I would do anything for and be anything for her, I would die before I let anything hurt her and my heart swelled with the love I felt for her, I felt so-… wait. WTF! Did I just IMPRINT on Alice fucking Cullen?! A Vampire! I shook my head as I realised I had been staring at her not saying anything for a while now.

"Okay. Lets get to it, you're vampires, Why the fuck are your eyes GOLD?" I snapped, they all stared at me with unreadable expressions, before Eddie boy finally decided to answer just as the bell went and he snapped his mouth shut,

"I'll be at your house straight after school" I murmured knowing they would hear before strutting off to Jakes bike to go home because I had a free period and no-one would notice if I was gone anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I took Jakes bike back to the house and left a note for Charlie telling him not to worry and that I would be back in a few hours before grabbing an empty duffle bag and running into the forest behind to house before stripping my clothes to put them into the duffle bag and shifting into the form of a giant black cat with startling green eyes that was almost the size of two horses.

I took off in the direction of the school trying to pick up the vampires sent, when I finally found it a followed in through the forest to a huge white house with a lot of glass walls and windows.

I phased back and got dressed, leaving the bag hidden, I heard their cars coming up the driveway as I stepped out from the trees, I walked up to their front door and waited, scared the shit out of me when another two vamps opened the door and stepped outside.

There was seven of them, holy crap, the most I'd ever fought at once was 4, I thought I could probably get them all if I needed to... but… I didn't_ want to_, killing her family would mean hurting Alice… hopefully I could figure something out.

Finally the other five walked over and I asked,

"Which of you is the Coven leader?" the man that had came you of the house stepped forward warily, "My name is Carlisle Cullen, and you are?" he asked,

"Isabella Swan" I replied before continuing "Would you mind telling me why you all have golden eyes? All of the Vampires I have met always had red or black eyes….",

"We don't drink human blood" he replied easily "we only drink from animals",

I sighed in relief at that, glad that I would not have to fine another good reason to not kill them. A smile spread over my face,

"I have just moved in with my father, my mother was killed last week and now that I am here, I see that you were here first so I would like to discuss a treaty of sorts, I don't know, umm, set guidelines?" I told him blushing at how young I sounded, in my defence I had never done thing before! It was always just, Fight. Kill. Win. And I was a good fighter I had the scars to prove my fights.

"We should fight" I murmured as I looked over at Jasper and Emmett, Jasper had the scars to prove his skill and Emmett was built like a goddamn tank! They had to be the fighters of the family.

"Excuse me?" Asked the woman who came out of the house with Carlisle, I guess she was his mate, she seemed shocked at what I said and then I realised she probably thought that I meant for territory or something,

"Oh no, no, I meant like, play fighting or sparing, I just assumed that they were the two best fighters because Jasper has the scars and Emmett is really big, sorry that was off topic" I blushed,

"Do you have any scars?" Jasper asked,

"Yeah, I do" I said quietly

"Can we see?" he asked, my heart began to pound, it would be good to have some friends that would know about me, maybe I could befriend them? But what if they don't want me once they see I'm damaged? like the fact that I turn into a giant cat isn't enough!? I was starting to panic. I will show them everything and let them decide I thought. I would really like them as friends I decided.

"Yes" was all I said as I took off my jacket and shirt so I was standing in my bra and jeans. I had bites and scratch scars littered up my arms and across the front of my torso, the scaring was worse on my neck and back, so I lifted my hair and turned, the scars were faint enough that humans couldn't really see them but to someone with enhanced sight they were beacons.

There were collective gasps and then silence, I couldn't even hear them breathing. I turned back around letting my hair fall and quickly put my blouse back on with my jacket before letting out a nervous chuckle as they continued to stare with shocked expressions. Even Rosalie.

"How old are you dear?" Carlisles mate asked, I really needed to figure out what her name was,

"Seventeen" I told her and a pained expression crossed her face,

"So many scars, your mother just died and I can't imagine you've had an easy time at school with what you are" she whispered and my breath caught as I remembered "do you have any brothers or sisters" she asked,

"No… but I have Jake… I haven't seen him in almost five years but he's kind of like a big brother... I think…" I replied hesitantly before changing the subject of me and back onto the original topic.

"So, about a treaty, are there any things you would like to specify?" I asked as my confidence rose back up, before I added hesitantly,

"I would like us to become friends if that would be possible…"

"Well we have no problems with that" he replied easily "But would you mind telling us what you are?" he asked, still wary, and I realised I had yet to explain that part of myself,

"Uh, yes, of course, sorry, I forgot," I took a deep breath to stop my rambling and closed my eyes briefly as my brief fear rose up, "Perhaps it would be better to show you?" I questioned, before I started stripping, I had no issues with my body; I knew I was hot and it was that simple. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Carlisles mate and Alice turned around immediately but the others also turned once I was in my underwear and gave them a pointed look. I took a deep breath and felt the familiar rush of tingling heat through my body as I leapt forward over their heads and off the porch. With a loud crack I landed on all four feet or paws in my case, before turning around to face them, meeting their eyes with my huge emerald ones before laying down on my stomach to look at them, my senses were even better in this form, even better than a vampires, with my new eyes I could see Jaspers scars even more clearly and a low growl bubbled in my chest as I walked towards him before nudging him with my head, he looked at me confused, and for the first time I hated not being able to talk in this form. I caught his arm gently between my teeth, my eyes never leaving his so I didn't spook him to much, I tugged him forward away from the others into a bigger part of the clearing before letting him go and growling playfully, I crouched down and he finally understood,

"You want to fight?" he asked with one eyebrow raised, I nodded my head,

"Ok, what rules?" I snapped my teeth at him trying to indicate biting and he stepped back looking unsure, so I dropped to the ground and wined,

"Ok, how about I ask if something is allowed and you nod or growl", I nodded

"Biting?" (Nod)

"Scratching?" (Nod)

"Ripping or Tearing?" I growled, my ears flattening to my head as I remembered when a certain stupid leech that had tried to rip my right arm off, he held his hands up, "Ok, Ok, no Tearing or ripping got it", I realised I was probably being scary, "So when I want out I will say 'Uncle', when you want out what will you do?" I shook my head at him before he shrugged, " Alright lets do this" he said dropping into a crouch, I dropped down too, before being attacked from the side. I freaked, and saw Edward, eyes black as I felt him snap more than one of my ribs; I leapt up, throwing him of before I took in my surroundings the all looked bewildered and shocked, I didn't think that they would attack me yet so I focused my attention back on Edward, I didn't turn my back completely on the others yet and kept my eye on them as I stalked Edward, limping slightly, I'm pretty sure he has crushed all of my ribs on the left side of my body, but I'd had worse, I snarled viscously and fear crept across his face as I bared my teeth and stalked him.

Just as I prepared to leap as him, Alice was suddenly standing in front of me,

"Please, Please don't hurt him" she begged…


	4. Chapter 4

I froze before growling lowly, he attacked me! After I suggested we be friends! He deserves to die! But Alice…

Goddammit woman! I growled loudly before stepping back keeping my eyes on him, ready to pounce.

"Thankyou" she whispers, staring up at me.

I huff still glaring at Edward, out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle approach with a worried look, I fazed back and quickly pulled on my clothes as Jasper moved to stand somewhere near Edward prepared to intervene.

"Bella? May I look at your side? I fear Edward may have extensively damaged your ribs…" Carlisle asks.

"Don't worry about it, they are resetting themselves already, in around day they will be completely healed" I reply,

I watched his eyebrows shoot up "That is impressive… You have an even faster rate of healing than the Reservation wolves…" He murmured.

Now its was my turn to be surprised, "wolves?" what wolves? I should have go for a run and gotten to know the area before school…

"There is a pack of shapeshifters on the reservation, there is around 4 in the pack currently, their alpha is a man named Sam, we have a treaty with them as well although it's nowhere near as pleasant." He finished smiling slightly.

Hmmm, I guess ill have to go there later and establish some kind of treaty then…

"Thankyou for informing me."

Edward stormed off into the forest during our conversation but it didn't seem like anyone was too concerned with him.

"Jasper? Did you still want to fight?" I needed to get rid of some of this anger before going to see the wolves and fighting was a good way to do it.

He frowned before answering "Are you sure you are in fighting shape? I distinctly heard at least 7 of your ribs break…"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's only a little bit of pain."

"Hmmm ok them… same rules?" he asked taking a fighting stance

"Sure, But no fucking crushing, that shit is ridiculous."

I quickly faze again and we spend the next half hour fighting, I won, though he was a very good fighter and strategic too, I had to continuously change my attacks. I think we should work together more to improve.

By now I'm kind of feeling the broken ribs as I faze back once again to be able to speak, I want to kill the fucker, but I really want these people to be my friends so I'll have to deal with it.

While Japer and I fought the others all stood around to watch.

"That was awesome!" Emmett's booming voice fills the silence, no one had spoken since the fight began. "Haha tomorrow?" I laugh and ask

"Hell yeah!" He agrees enthusiastically,

"I should really be going… I need to go see these wolves and get home to Charlie" I say,

"will you come back tomorrow?" Alice asks, I swear she doesn't even finish her sentence before she goes on " Oh we could test each others ability's, see who's the strongest fastest best fighter and such. We could have a sleepover!"

Esme jumps in too almost competing with Alice "Could I cook for you dear? Please?" A little baffled I simply nodded before looking to Carlisle and Rosalie, neither of them had had any input so far, Rosalie was just standing there with a fairly blank expression on while Carlisle looked happy that his family seemed so excited.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9am ok? Ok." Alice beamed before hugging me, It felt so right to have her close to me before she pulled away… "Ok... Ill see you all at 9 I guess I smile as I wave before turning and running into the woods."


End file.
